The present invention relates to a spool frame intended for spools for a circular knitting machine or the like, wherein semi-circular supports, on which spool carriers are disposed, are arranged in a plurality of superposed tiers (planes) on a frame. Reference is also made herein to applicant's earlier application Ser. No. 597,148, filed July 18, 1975.
Spool frames of this type are already known. Typical examples are shown in the Austrian Pat. No. 261,094, German Pat. No. 248,647 and German Pat. No. 660,558.